Summer Class
by LegnaYokai
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to take a Drama Class. Bella is hesitate at first, but realizes that she's got something for it, including drama in a totally different sense!


Meadow

"Awaken, my love. You are safe always with me." He whispered in my ear, caressing my cheek, making my skin tingle. I screeched upward, but instead he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my thoughts leaving me as he kissed my neck.

"Sleep well, love?" his breath tickled my neck, making me giggle. I loved my new nickname, 'love'; so simple, yet so true.

"Always with you." I snuggled closer to him. He sighed, relaxing a little. We stayed like that for another few minutes before getting interrupted by his phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open, then sighing again as he closed it.

"Come on, time for class." He placed one arm under my knees and the other under my neck. We had decided to take a drama class. I wasn't too thrilled at first, but after the first class, decided that I could bear it.

He carried me back to his Volvo bridal-style-probably imagining our wedding day. He put me down so that he could open the door. Before doing so, he placed his hand under my chin, making me look at him. There was a strange look in his eyes-what was it? Jealousy maybe? He placed his hand on the small of my back, making gasp somewhat. I placed my hands on his perfect chest, feeling the rise and fall of his unneeded breathing through his shirt. We stood just staring into each other's eyes. I could feel that the suspense was killing the both of us as I leaned in closer to kiss him. Rather than waiting, he brought his face down and kissed me so forcefully that I thought I might be stuck to him, of which I really wouldn't have minded, I love kissing Edward. He kept kissing me, giving me barely enough time to breathe between his amazing kisses. I had no choice but to move from his unyielding lips; I couldn't breathe, but that didn't stop him. His lips went down my cheek, my jaw, to my collarbone, all while his hands traveled my body, making me shiver and tingle from the spots they left. I felt like I was going to fall over; good thing he had his arms around me.

"Edward...Edward, we need to get to class. We're going to be late." I said, trying not to concentrate on his hands and lips still traveling my body. Unfortunately, that left my mind to turn against my body. _Who cares about the class? His guard is down! Now's your chance, Bella!_ I tried desperately not to listen to my mind. His kisses came back up, ending at the corner of lips, for which I was grateful; otherwise I might have crossed his cautious line he had for our kisses. He opened his beautiful, tawny eyes, full of the fire of burning desire. It looked like he was going to continue, but instead he sighed and hugged me close to him, kissing my forehead. I looked up into his golden eyes again, glad to see that the sigh had helped to calm him down. Then, out of nowhere, he chuckled.

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"We could leave in five minutes and still make it on time." he said as he moved me out of the way to open the door and waited for me to get in. I smiled as I sat, knowing exactly what he meant.

As we drove through town at a human speed, I thought of the look on Edward's face before he kissed me. I snuck a look at him and regretted it. He was looking at me as if I had told him something totally unexpected.

"What?" I put my hand over his. He just shook his head.

"The silence is deafening." He smiled as I blushed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what we're doing in class today." He stopped smiling and turned into the parking lot of the dance studio, where our class was held. We were early-not that that wasn't new- but someone else was earlier than us.

Dustin was standing over by the door, leaning his head against the window, headphones on. I noticed Edward's hands begin to clench on the steering wheel.

"Let's just say, he's part of it." I smiled at the little hint of jealousy in his voice. I draped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He turned to me, a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"I don't think you have to worry about class today." I smiled, moved my arms and got out.

Dustin opened his eyes then-probably after hearing us pull up- and took his headphones off.

"Hey, Dustin. How's your break been so far?"

"Pretty good. I'm still looking for a job. Heard of any openings at Newton's?" he asked, eyes somewhat hopeful.

I shook my head and his shoulders dropped. I hate giving people bad news.


End file.
